Blood red, scarlet and black
by Eraman
Summary: For RumTumTugress' competition :  Bombalurina doesn't think she can love. But someone else thinks she can. Rated for safety.


**_For Rum Tum Tugress' competition, this happened a couple of weeks after Enemy among us ;)_**

* * *

"And there she dumped another one", Alonzo said softly watching Bombalurina walk away from Admetus.

"Then Maybe I can take a shot at it", Sphinx said grinning.

"Inx we're Macavity's children she might not trust you yet… and she still thinks you're annoying."

"Everyone does", Sphinx grinned. "But I won't let that get to me."

"Sphinx let it go. She's gonna go after Tugger now."

"You're just miffed because you couldn't get her at the ball."

"_That_ was part of the choreography", Alonzo grumbled. "Besides I have my eyes on someone else."

"Ah yes… Mystical twin. She doesn't even care that you exist anymore. Face it now that you're not plotting anything towards the tribe she doesn't think your interesting. Hey maybe you should plot to overthrow Deuteronomy, just to get her attention."

"Oh shut up." Alonzo said with a chuckled and hit at his brother. Sphinx ducked and looked at Bombalurina again sighing with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Will you stop that", Alonzo asked. "She won't say yes."

"How do you figure?" Sphinx looked at him.

"Face it bro you're not a romantic."

"I am too!"

"Uh huh so what's romantic then?"

Sphinx thought of it.

"Telling someone you love them?"

"Not really. How would you say to Bomba that you love her?"

Sphinx looked at the queen and his smile widened.

"Zo you are a genius!" he exclaimed and with a poof he was gone.

"What did I do know", Alonzo grumbled. "Forgive me world. Oh what have I unleashed onto thou. I pray for forgiveness now before it's too late."

Someone giggled and he looked down at Tantomile.

"You don't know it will end badly Alonzo", she said.

"Trust me", he said grinning. "I know."

"He can't make such a catastrophe out of romance… can he?"

"Three words for you Tanto. Midsummer night's dance."

Tantomile shuddered remembering _that_ event.

"I think white lilies and a red rose will suit", Alonzo said and lied down.

"For what", she asked and jumped up to him.

"Sphinx's funeral."

She chuckled.

"So", Alonzo asked. "Do you want to go out tonight?"

She looked at him and he looked at her. She giggled.

"Of course", she said. "No matter what your idiotic brother thinks I don't think you're boring. He is."

"I heard that!" Came from across the yard and the two laughed.

* * *

Bombalurina was upset. She'd thought she was in love with Admetus but… no there was only friendship love for him in her heart. Tugger had been the one she loved but he couldn't stay true. If he was with her he'd run after _Cassandra_ and if he was with _her_ he'd run after Bomba. And the way he flirted with all the kittens… and queens outside the tribe. Bombalurina sniffled.

"Love stinks", she told the moon.

"Au contrair", a voice said from behind her and she spun around and saw a black and red tom. "Love is one of the strongest things in the world."

"Yes it can destroy lives and break hearts", Bomba grumbled.

"Ah", he disappeared in a poof of smoke but appeared in front of her. "But what do you call my reform?"

"A wicked scheme of some sort."

"Nope", he teleported again and ended up on a junk pile above her. "My mother's love and of course my twin's love made me the tom I am today! Whoa!" He slipped on something and fell down at her feet and she got a tin can on her head. She threw it off.

"EC you're so annoying", she said and started to walk away.

"Aha!" he said and teleported in front of her again and cut her escape off. "So you do feel something for me."

"Only annoyance."

"And what if I said that I love you?" He held out a scarlet rose.

Her eyes widened and she sighed.

"Sphinx, we wouldn't work."

"How do you know?"

"Because I don't know how to love."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Don't you love Demeter?"

"That's not love!"

"Oh", he said, still holding the rose out. "Then what is it?"

"Well it… it's… it's love but not _love_."

"But that's the same word."

"Same word… different meaning."

"You do have a point there."

"Thank you so leave me alone now."

"No can do", he said and put the rose in her hand. "Because I've watched you for quite some time now and…" He teleported again ended up on a junk pile above her and all she could see was his dark silhouette against the pale moon.

"You're the most beautiful queen I've ever seen", he said. "You are funny, good looking, nice (when you occasionally talk to me), you got a great singing voice, you're smart, you-"

"Stop it!" She yelled and threw the rose on the ground. "I'm nothing of what you say I am! I'm a whore! I'm a good for nothing queen! If I was everything you said I would be with Tugger."

He teleported again and stood in front of her.

"That's just it Lina", he said. "It's because you are all those things that you're _not_ with him. You see through his _hot_ surface and see what a jerk he really is."

"I…" She sniffled and sat down and noticed the broken flower on the ground. "I can't do love."

"Yes you can."

"Love stinks."

"No! Lina listen to me… Love is a many splendored thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!"

Bomba sighed. "Please, don't start that again."  
_**[Sphinx:]  
All you need is love!**_ – Sphinx ran up to her and took her paws.

[Bomba:]  
A girl has got to eat!

[Sphinx:]  
All you need is love!

[Bomba:]  
She'll end up on the street! (sigh)

[Sphinx:]  
All you need is looooove!

[Bomba:]  
Love is just a game.

_**[Sphinx:]  
I was made for loving you baby,  
You were made for loving me.**_

_**[Bomba:]  
(chuckle) The only way of loving me **_baby_**,  
Is to pay a lovely fee.**_ – She pulled her paws away and tried to leave. But Sphinx blocked her way.

_**[Sphinx:]  
Just one night,  
Give me just one night.**_

_**[Bomba:]  
(laugh) There's no way,  
Cause you can't pay.**_

_**[Sphinx:]  
In the name of love!  
One night in the name of love!**_ – He went down on one knee holding out a new rose.

_**[Bomba:]  
You crazy fool,  
I won't give in to you.**_** – **She chuckled and used her foot to push him to the side.

_**[Sphinx:]  
Don't, leave me this way.**_ – Sphinx grabbed her leg when she tried to leave._**  
I can't survive, without your sweet love,  
Oh baby, don't leave me this way.**_ – He let go of her and Bomba walked over to a trashcan, leaned on it and looked at the moon.

_**[Bomba:]  
You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs...**_ – Sphinx rose and walked up to her side, putting his arm around her shoulder.

_**[Sphinx:]  
I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no.**_

_**[Bomba:]  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs**_

_**[Sphinx:]  
Well what's wrong with that?**_ - They looked at each other._**  
I'd like to know.  
Cause here I go... again...**_- He scooped her into his arms and teleported away. They were now standing on top of Big Ben. He holding her and she was clinging to him._**  
Love lifts us up where we belong!  
Where eagles fly,  
On a mountain high!**_

_**[Bomba:]  
Love makes us act like we are fools.  
Throw our lives away,  
For one happy day.**_ – Sphinx teleported them back and put her down so she was facing him.

_**[Sphinx:]  
We could be heroes...  
Just for one day.**_

_**[Bomba:]  
You, you will be mean.**_ – She turned away.

_**[Sphinx:]  
(chuckle) No, I won't.**_

_**[Bomba:]  
(sigh) And I, I'll drink all the time.**_

_**[Sphinx:]  
We should be lovers...**_ – Sphinx turned her to him again.

_**[Bomba:]  
We can't do that.**_

_**[Sphinx:]  
We should be lovers!  
And that's a fact.**_ – He tilted her head upwards so he could look into her eyes.

_**[Bomba:]  
Though nothing, would keep us together.**_

_**[Sphinx:]  
We could steal time...**_ – He took her paws and kissed them. Bomba smiled.

_**[Sphinx & Bomba:]  
Just for one day.  
We could be heroes,  
Forever and ever,  
We could be heroes,  
Forever and ever,  
We can be heroes...**_

_**[Sphinx:]  
Just because I... will always love you...**_

_**[Bomba:]  
I...**_

_**[Sphinx & Bomba:]  
...Can't help loving...**_

_**[Sphinx:]  
...You...**_ – By now they were holding their arms around each other and Bomba felt something in her she hadn't felt for many years now… she felt love.

_**[Bomba:]  
How wonderful life is,**_

_**[Sphinx and Bomba:]  
Now you're in, the world...**_

They kissed underneath the moon and when they parted Sphinx smiled at her and she chuckled.

"EC you're so annoying", she said and kissed his cheek. "But that's what I secretly love about you."

"See", he said. "You can love."

She smiled mischievously.

"But", she said. "Only on one condition."

"What is it?"

She hooked her leg behind his and pulled him down, he landed on his back and she yelled happily:

"You have to catch me first!" and darted off.

"Ooooh you asked for it!" Sphinx said and flew up and teleported. Bomba was running laughing happily. Other cats looked at her oddly and then Sphinx appeared in front of her. She shrieked and dove to the side and avoided his arms. She laughed and hurried on, Sphinx teleporting after her. They disappeared from view.

"I take that as a sign that things went well", Alonzo told the cats around him.

"I think so too", Tantomile said.

"At least she's happy now", Admetus mumbled.

"Don't worry Addie you'll find the queen for you someday. Bomba is… well…"

"She was taken from the start", Alonzo said and they looked at him oddly. "That kind of love… is fate."

"Sweet EC he's a romantic too", Admetus said and the tribe laughed.

* * *

**Song is not mine it comes from Moulin Rouge and is called "Elephant Love Medley". Sphinx is mine so hands off of him. I don't own any of the rest.**


End file.
